bassenthwaitefandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Sadler
Rachel Sadler is the cousin of Sean Sadler, the niece of Tracy and a grandchild of Christine . In 2012, she appears in "Grease" playing the part of the ditzy reception along with Christine. In 2013, she plays Emily in "Criminal Minds" 'being stalked by the UnSub. She goes to the woods with Tom and Sean, to drop a bottle making a splash in Tom 's face. In '"Treasure Hunt" 'she is a contestant along with Jasmine , Adam and James , attempting to stop the garage door from banging with a cone. She appears in "Most Haunted 3" investigating the garage and witnessing the thunderstorm with Tom and Shane. In 2014, she plays Monica in '"Friends", goes to "The Fair" with Chris, sits with Tom during "The Chatty Man" discussing her favourite band and future. She plans "Lightwater Valley 2", goes to "Liverpool" with Sean and then "The Christmas Party 2" where she gets drunk with Kirsty. In 2015, she plays a contestant in "Zzzap!" getting hit with cream pies, takes a trip to Stockton with Caitlin, Adam and Sean and gets caught a Roseberry Topping and tied up by the killer in "Murder Mysteries 4". She goes to "Mikey's BBQ" where she talks to Jimmy about uni and then attends "Chloe's 19th" where she gets drunk, helps Mikey during his sickness and makes friends with Natasha. In "Sean's 24th" she gets chased by Chris and goes behind the bar. She goes to "The Gathering" answering the door to Tom, finding Stuart on tinder and forgetting the words to songs. In 2016, she plays Sheila in "Gimme Gimme Gimme" and attends Chloe's Engagement Party in "May Celebrations". 'She goes on holiday to '"The Lake District Part 1 & 2" where she shares a room with Stuart, listens to Jade's comical book reading, gets sunburnt and giggles at Mikey finding a moth in the caravan. She takes part in "Treasure Hunt 2" directing Tom around Middlesbrough and Saltburn. She helps Chris cut the garden and goes to Nathan's 18th and also attends''' "The Nightout" where she kisses Aaron. She hangs out with Thomas C in '''"The Halloween Party 2" where she witnesses the fight between Matthew and Jade . In 2017, she attends "The Charity Walk" and goes on holiday to''' "Blackpool 2017". She appears on the chat with Jade in '"The Chatty Man 2" '''where she discusses her photography. She goes on '"The Drives" with Darren, Rachel and Sean where she has to run to the quiz desk with the answers. She attends "Bowling 2" 'and '"Jessica's 21st" . In 2018, she plays Mary in "Mouse Hunt", attends "Wales Part 1 and 2" where she faces her fears on Go Ape, cries over money and hides from the farmer. She helps Sean paint his new house in "Moving In" and attends "Sean's 27th" where she kisses Connor S. She dresses up as Sidney at "The Halloween Party 3" and draws on the whiteboard with Kirsty at "'The Gathering 2". '